


Gayest Game of Quidditch Ever

by faked_my_death



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Quidditch, to be honest i dont even ship them i just thought of this and thought why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 20:45:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12328554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faked_my_death/pseuds/faked_my_death
Summary: Kiss Cams at a Quiddtich game, thanks to Mugggle borns. However, this isn't an ordinary kiss cam it's charmed to only pick two that have to most chemistry. This just happens to be a Gryffindor V. Slytherin game.





	Gayest Game of Quidditch Ever

At Hogwarts, The School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the students and teachers are gathered on the quidditch pitch as the game is roaring with life. It is the first game of the year and already both teams, Gryffindor and Slytherin, are at each other’s throats. The score is at 20-20 and both teams are fighting hard as the crowd cheers and yells. 

Below in her seat is the head of Gryffindor, Minerva McGonagall, who is politely sitting in her seat, but she is cheering for her team on the inside. Lee Jordan stands as he leans over the rail and watches the players excitedly as he delivers announcements of who has the ball and what team is scoring. Hermione Granger, the smartest witch of her age, tightens the scarf around her neck as she bounces on her feet eagerly. Harry Potter, the seeker for Gryffindor, sits on his broom up in the air way above everyone else watching. The Kiss Cam hums to life as the two cameras life up from the podium they sit on. 

No one pays attention to the cameras at first as they try to find their prey. Every game the two cameras are charmed to find the two people who have the most chemistry with each other. Then they are forced to kiss in front of the whole school. The idea came from some of the Muggle born students who petition relentlessly until they were given hesitant permission. Harry glances up at the screen to see that the first camera is pointing at a very determined looking Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin seeker. 

“Kiss Cam number one has found its first person,” Lee announces to everyone which provokes a couple laughs and cheers. Harry turns and keeps looking around for the Golden Snitch, the most important piece in the game. He hears more cheers and almost confused noises coming from the crowd which means that the other person was chosen. He looks at the screen to see that he has joined Draco on the Kiss Cam. He smirks as he goes into a dive towards the other. 

“What are you doing?” he asks as Harry grabs him by the shoulder and pulls him into a kiss. He kisses back at first before realizing that everyone else can see him. “Why did you do that?” he hisses as he pulls himself away from Harry. “Why are you smirking?” He doesn’t answer. He keeps his one arm on his shoulder as he brings his other hand back. He twitches his eyebrows up as he shows the golden ball pinched between his two fingers. 

“A-and Harry Potter for Gryffindor got the golden snitch!” Lee yells through the confused stun in the whole crowd. The Gryffindors jump as they all cheer. Harry picks his arm from Draco shoulder as he joins the rest of his teammates in victory. Ron comes up and high-fives him with a giant smile on his face. After they celebrate they all return the balls back to Madame Hooch who congratulates them on their win. Hermione joins them as they make it off the pitch and she hugs both of them. 

“Great job, guys!” she smiles at them. More people from their house comes and joins them patting Harry on the back and laughing with the rest of the team. He sees Draco standing to the side and his smile drops a little. He carefully makes his way out of the huddle to talk to him. 

“Listen, Draco- “ 

“You know a little warning next time would be nice,” he says. 

“It was up there on the screen,” Harry says. Draco looks at him and huffs as a smile forms on his face. 

“So, are we officially a thing?” he asks. 

“I didn’t really give that much thought,” Harry says before nodding back at his pile of red and gold. “They’re going to be asking about it.” 

“Good job on the win tonight, Potter,” he says in mock fashion as he grabs his hand. 

“Better luck next time, Malfoy,” Harry says as they turn and start walking towards his team. 

Once they all get back to the castle Draco parts for what is going to be a very hard time with the Slytherins. Majority of Gryffindors, mostly fifth years and older, gathers in the common room to celebrate. They take their celebrations above and beyond against Slytherin. 

“So, Harry,” George says as him and Fred sit beside him on the couch and push Ron and Hermione. 

“How long have you been snogging Malfoy?” Fred asks. 

“Leave him alone,” Hermione says, but perks up a little. “Actually, I want to know too.”

“How do you guys know they’re snogging?” Ron asks. 

“You could see that it wasn’t their first-time kissing, was it Harry?” Hermione says. 

“Since July,” Harry says as he looks around at his friends. 

“For that long, mate?” Fred exclaims. 

“And you didn’t tell us, your trusty pals?” George nudges him before looking at his twin. “I am ashamed of this one.” 

“Yeah, hiding secrets from us.” 

“Leave him alone, boys,” Hermione goes back on her original statement. 

“So, you like blokes?” Ron asks. 

“Well, I, erm,” Harry struggles with the words that he has been dreading. “I like girls too.” 

“Oh, man!” Ron says and he looks at him nervously. “Out of all the guys in this school, you chose Draco Malfoy.” 

“Yeah,” Harry says quietly. He chose the little snot nosed brat that he was supposed to hate. After all these years of hating Draco he had realized that it wasn’t hate, he was just pining him. 

“No hard feelings when I say, ‘to hell with Slytherins’!” George yells as he raises his cup of fire whiskey and is joined by the chorus of all Gryffindors. 

“TO HELL WITH SLYTHERINS!” they all say, including Harry, with smiles on their faces.


End file.
